


Wilt

by Mystikari



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry for putting her through this, Kind of angsty, Pre-Volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystikari/pseuds/Mystikari
Summary: Whenever a rose blooms, it inevitably wilts.





	Wilt

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

Blood trickled down her face, her silver eyes almost lifeless. Her clothes were soaked from the sheer volume of the crimson liquid, though not all of it was hers. She reached out a broken arm, desperate to grab hold of something, anything, to ground herself. Her searching hand found nothing but remnants of disintegrated petals, the ash staining her bloodied fingers further.

She refused to give up, continuing to blindly feel around her. Her hand suddenly connected with another, her eyes widening in shock. She let out a strangled sound as she realised it was her own severed arm, the reality of the situation hitting her. She was going to die here. This was no bad dream, and nobody was coming to save her.

Her eyes tried to focus on a distant blurry figure, the one whom she was fighting. She tried to speak, though she was unable to utter a sound. The world became darker and darker at an alarming rate; the approaching red glow was the only thing she was able to distinguish. She concentrated whatever power she had left in her body, her aura reaching out as far as possible. The the scattered rose petals began to violently whip around her body, the sheer speed creating a barrier that was capable of dismembering those who came too close.

The figured walked towards her, the echo of their steps muffled by the blood on the ground. The figure stopped in front of her, regarding her for a moment. It was no coincidence that they were here together, that the two burdened by the mark of a rose would be each other's final enemy. They were made to coexist of course, this final moment was simply their destiny. Whenever a rose blooms, it will inevitably wilt.

The figure's unmasked eyes looked right into Ruby's defiant silver ones through the flurry of petals. He found it admirable that she was willing to fight to the end, sheer willpower keeping her going at this point. She saw the figure's mouth shift into a genuine smile through her fading vision.

She watched in slow motion as he drew his gleaming sword, preparing to deliver the final blow. She took in a shaky breath, choking on the blood that had pooled within her throat. Her heartbeat slowed as time almost froze, a final reminder of her silver gift.

The metallic tang of blood lingering on her tongue was the last thing she tasted.

The scent of blood, sweat and bile was the last thing she smelled.

The red glint of a blade was the last thing she saw.

The cool yet searing hot blade slicing through her flesh was the last thing she felt.

And his voice was the last thing she heard.

**"Wilt."**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Author's Note:**

> **Written pre Volume 5, around the same time I originally wrote Destiny! I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
